


Kiss Me Goodnight

by CrazyEyesChick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyesChick/pseuds/CrazyEyesChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mergwaine. Slash.  It is easy to forget what you have until you lose it. Where the knights are in the tavern with Merlin and Gwaine  gets a bit possessive, thus places a claim. (Not my best work, dedicated to my best friend sweet who is illustrating my Merlin doujinshi. No violence, nothing too graphic sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Well enjoy my first one shot. It a bit rushed and not my best work. Either way Enjoy and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. they are based on fictional historical legends. and based on the BBC show Merlin

 

KISS ME GOODNIGHT

 

Story dedicated to by awesome friend Jen

  
  
  


The moon was high in the sky, the stars decorating the darkness with its shapes and forms. It was a bit chill for such a day in mid summer, but the knights of Camelot had deserved their rest. Well, if one could call a festive and loud evening at the local tavern that. King Arthur had driven them so hard today; they just had to let some steam out. What better way to cool down with a tankard of mead in one hand and plenty of curvy women in the other. These were all the ingredients a knight of the round table needed to enjoy themselves.

 

Merlin, on the other end, would have liked to be in his cot, reading on spells, instead of being next to his friends who were probably too drunk to remember their own names right now. He sighed ‘Why did he even agree to such terms?’....Oh..Wait..he knew.

 

He remembered Gwaine dragging his unwilling body to the closest tavern, hoping to catch up he said. Guilt ridden for not giving enough time to his long time friend, he had acquiesced to a quiet night with only the both of them. Being the nice guy that he was, the little sorcerer couldn’t deny his pleading friend.

 

Obviously, looking at the large group of burly men drinking, laughing and shouting; it had been far from his ideal night nor what he had been promised. He told himself: ‘‘I’ll need to have a talk with Gwaine on what it means to have a -quiet- time together, -alone-’ His dark haired friend couldn’t keep this tightly wrapped; therefore Percival had learned of this who then spread the news to Leon, and so on. One thing led to another; and there he was: in a tavern,  very sober and very not alone.

 

Looking at his loyal friends, he couldn’t still be mad at them. He smiled fondly at how they had come so far. He was proud and happy to be part of their surroundings, as much as Arthur tried to deny of course. The forewarned prophecy was slowly building to its apogee, promising a better future for everyone where equality, respect, magic users and peace would prevail. He was brought back to the the loud atmosphere amongst his older fellows when a warm hand poised on his shoulder, starling him slightly.

 

‘Hey mate! Aren’t you enjoying yourself?’ said a very flushed dark bearded man.

 

He looked at Gwaine, exasperated: ‘yeah… but not as much as you aparently’

 

The other knights turned their attentions of the staring duo. All of them were barely standing, it was quite a laughing sight to behold. If his King would see this, he was pretty sure harsh training would be the last of their worries. Ad for him, he would probably end up in the stocks again… God he hated the smell of rotten fruits.

 

‘Awww...Don’t be such a downer, my friend. Enjoy your time off from the insatiable Princess! Drinks are on...Leon...right my friend?’

 

‘I don’t .b-believe so. It’s your turn Gwaine. I paid the last.time...’ Leon defended, sitting gracefully at the wooden table, lips curving into a smile.

 

‘Yeah man, stop drinking it all for once ahah….’ replied a very smashed Elyan whose face had a red tint to it, regardless of his dark skin tone.

 

The shorted knight didn’t really paid much attention to his mates complaints and chugged down his fifth tankard of mead that night.

 

The younger boy face palmed at his precious friend childish behavior. Gwaine would be such an...adorable pain in the ass sometimes. He swore that one of these days Gwaine would get in trouble for his brash behavior with the wrong people. Gwaine would probably shrug at that, and fight until no one would be standing, he thought.

 

‘ Ahhh… That’s what I’m talking about! More Please!’ Gwaine wiped his moist mead coated lips and his stubble with the back of his sleeve shirt to emphasize his point that he didn’t care. In fact, Merlin was sure he saw Gwaine flick his fingers at the waitress for more pints.

 

This was seriously getting out of control. Judging by the light outside and the position of the moon, it was late in the middle of the night and someone would die tomorrow if none of them would be in shape for Arthur’s drill. He would probably the one to be screamed at for his irresponsible behavior. He really didn’t want to be shouted at by the clotpole early in the morning. This party had to come to an end. Forever the voice of wisdom, Merlin went to prevent the next round of drinks to reach his table. Luckily, he intercepted the lovely lady who looked at him with sympathy, getting her to somehow forget her new order. She seemed to understand and let him go with a small quirk of her thin lips.

 

Unaware of the lustful eyes that followed the sway of his manly hips, he made haste to the bottle filled table top in the centre of the establishment.

  
  


‘Alright you guys, time to go home! Hop you go!’ He pushed them away from the devil’s temptation, towards the exit, with all the strenght that he had. Clearly, 200 pounds men with lots of muscles were harder to move then he thought. Magic was out of the question, even if they would probably not remember anything come morning. Idiot Knights! ‘Come on! Move!’

 

They all laughed at his weak attempt, until prying eyes became too much to be unnoticed the King’s special forces. Suddenly, it seemed like everything settled down. Merlin could have sworn he saw the knight straighten their postures; which was weird since most of them were too pissed to even move coherently.

Confused, he pulled on Gwaine’s shirt to get his attention.

 

‘Gwaine? You coming? Hello!..’ said Merlin worried by his protector’s now serious look. He turned around to stare at the incoming crowd of peasants, he guessed from their attires. They wore beige linen outfits, much like his own. Judging by their overall looks, hygiene did not seem to be a priority to them. Merlin back up against Gwaine disgusted. Feeling their peering eyes at his back, he turned away to look at Gwaine and whisper:

 

‘Let’s go Gwaine...It’s late and you’re very drunk...Come on please’ he said edging on his friend to move.

 

As the drunk knight nodded and turned to leave, he could not help but feel anger at the spoken words he heard next.

 

‘Heya boy! Perhaps you could leave those old men and come party with us instead?No?’ A young bearded man, about the same age he was, perhaps a little older, approached him, wishing for his company. He frowned, shying away from the extended hand offered to him.

 

Merlin exhaled calmly, hoping these drunkards were not stupid enough to engage the knights of Camelot. Not that the troublemakers knew that as they had come incognito; Leon insisting that it would be badly reflected upon for gentlemen of the court like themselves to behave in such unrefined way.As they got to know each other, the knights had became very protective of Merlin, seeing his as part of the cohort. Merlin found this endearing, although he much preferred a certain long hair fellow to be the one caring.

 

The short haired male had grown fond of his goofy friend. At least with Gwaine, he could be himself; well a part of him at least. He just hoped that Gwaine liked him too.

 

The knights halted in front of the blocked door, annoyed and tired. The high of the alcohol was finally leaving their system, making them irritable. Merin was sure he heard growling from one of the knights, but it was Gwaine- obviously- who spoke first, seeking a fight.

 

Glaring, he asked:

 

‘Well? Aren’t you gonna move shitface? Can’t ya see my mate here is afraid of your nasty face?’ Merlin couldn’t help himself, and small chuckle escaped his sealed lips.

 

The other man’s expression was priceless. The anger was written on his face as clear as day.

 

‘What? Think you’re too hot for me?’ he said raising his voice at Merlin, who glared daggers at the offending man.

 

‘Look, this had been a long night for all of us. What do you say, we all let this go before we all do things we regret, hmm...’ Leon, being the commanding officer, hoped to reason with these men….Honestly, at this point, he just wanted to go to bed and ask Merlin for his hangover cure.

 

‘Yeah, mate. DO as he says’ Gwaine taunted, bringing Merlin closer to his warm body in a protective manner. Merlin felt himself blush involuntarily at the surprising action. ‘ Can’t you see my friend does not want your special kind of attention’ said the tense enraged knight. Merlin could feel the knight’s heart pump faster, ready to pounce at any moment.

 

‘ OHhhh..I get-get it..He’s your whore! Perhaps, you could share him and -’ The man didn’t even have time to finish his sentence before he was clocked in the jaw by a very angry Gwaine. Merlin was appalled by what the man had implied on his person. Now, he kinda felt like this asshole had deserved the vicious punch in the face. It took Percival and Elyan to restrain the struggling knight.

 

‘LET ME AT HIM!!! He insulted Merlin..FUCK..Percy..Let me go so I can beat this ass to a bloody pulp!’ Percival refused to let him off his strong grip; it didn’t mean though that the man should be off the hook that easily. This night had not turned how they hoped it to be.

 

‘SHIT! You piece--! I’ll tell the authorities, fuck..You can keep your freakin’ slut, this ain’t over’

 

The victim stared dumbstruck at the pissed off man in front of him. His hand touched lightly his very bruised cheek, and cried in pain. Broken Jaw. The men’s nose probably shifted also to the right from the impact. Blood was flowing freely towards the open mouth of that offending jerk, which brought him back to the reality of him, on the ground with tall muscled men shadowing him from above with glares that would freeze hell over.

 

By now, everyone one looked at the small group of men and Merlin. Gwaine was known around taverns of course, but Leon had been a senior officer since Arthur was in diapers; he was known around the castle and its streets. Peasants and the people alike knew who they were, especially from their stature. This man and his acolytes were probably not from Camelot which would explain their ignorance on their identities.

 

‘Listen you scum. I am Leon, senior knight of the King’s personal guard, and I just witnessed you verbally abuse the King’s personal manservant and one of his most loyal knights. I can’t begin to tell you in how much trouble you are, my friend’ The word friend slipped from his tongue like poison. Merlin was shocked. He had never heard or seen Leon lose his control.

 

Elyan spoke next: ‘ My sister is the Queen and a very close friend to Merlin here. I fear you may face execution from the King, if he were to note of this’ he conveyed his words with each syllables, making sure those bastards heard the implication in his statement.

 

The men gasped.

 

And they paled and ran, one by one, until only the offender remained, stuttering:

 

‘I..I-I didn’t please...didn’t know’ he begged now on his knees, looking at Gwaine. A wet patch appeared on the front of the man’s pants.

 

Gwaine bent down, pushing his frail shaking friend to the side gently, to stare into the blue iris of the bastard.

 

‘It’s not me you should apologize to; it’s him’ he said pointing Merlin who now took a step forward.

 

‘Please sorry..I have a wife...I won’t tell a soul. I am sorry, don’t kill me’  Tears rolled down his hurting cheek. Sobs echoed between the stone walls of the building, now silent like the dark night outside. Merlin acknowledge his apology, but only because they all had had enough for the night. They all needed sleep, and to sober up. He barely whispered: ‘Yeah, just go...’

 

Gwaine smiled wickedly, probably still drunk, and whispered next to the guy’s ear; warm breath against cool skin. The man still hadn’t moved an inch. He said softly:

 

‘You heard the little guy….run’ and the man ran for his life, never to be seen again.

 

******************************

 

‘WOOOHHH… That was fun’ said Gwaine, still full of energy. ‘ Still wished I could have -’

 

‘Don’t Gwaine...I’m fine. My virtue is safe, my hero’ said Merlin hoping to lighten the mood. Gwaine muttered under his breath: ‘from him…, not from me’ in response to Merlin’s funny comment, which went unheard by the boy, but not by the knights, who all looked at each other with sadness.

 

Once the commotion was over, the tavern’s atmosphere went back t what it was, as if nothing had happened. Ale was being served, rent boys and prostitutes still working and songs and stories exchanged.

 

‘So, how about a celebratory drink for my heroism, Merliiinnn’

 

‘I think you’ve done enough for tonight. As a matter of fact, I will escort you home’ Gwaine was baffled at Merlin’s authoritative tone, which brought his cock to full harness. Gwaine observed Merlin put his arm around his small shoulders. Warm feelings spread right across his body as sexual images of Merlin and him in the throes of passion. His face heated at the explicit scenery, hoping one day he would be courageous enough to shove Merlin on a bed and fuck his brains out, like any of his other conquest. Sadly, it was not that simple. Merlin was someone he cherished; and never would he treat him like the other bimbos or manwhores he had slept with. Merlin was special in every sense of the world; he would just keep this piece of information for himself for the time being.

 

The knights scattered away to their rooms, leaving Merlin alone, finally with Gwaine who had a hard time focusing his attention to the front.

 

‘I guess I was a total moron tonight. I promised you a night to remember and I failed’ regretted Gwaine, feeling guilty. ‘ I-I’m hungover, but still I’m sorry...’

 

Merlin smiled his warmest smiles to appease his secret crush’s worries.

 

‘ I will definitely remember it...’ he smirked. Squeezing this lump of meat’s broad shoulders with his comforting hand, he added: ‘ but I..thank you...I had fun Gwaine. Just...’ he furrowed his brow ‘ make sure you keep things simple.’ Gwaine answered with his famous charming grin ‘ Nah, you know me Merlin…. ahahah. Damn..I’m so out of it’

 

‘Yup, but I like you that way….’ he barely loud enough to be heard. He pulled him up once more on his tiny shoulders, heading towards the knight’s chamber ‘Now help yourself you big oaf, I’m taking you to your bed’

 

*************************

 

‘God, you’re so heavy’ complained Merlin, exhausted after all those stairs.

 

‘Ahaha, Well, that’s the price to pay to be as handsome as me’ he said, with a wolfish grin, letting himself fall on the bed.’

 

As Gwaine pulled at his clothes to remove them in vain, Merlin took pity and got closer in silence to help him undress. After all, he did it all the time for Arthur. He had seen muscled body all the time; but nothing quite like Gwaine.

 

The masculine man was the epitome of what a man should look like. His little stubble was rough complementing his sharp squared jaw line. His deep green eyes were soft and profound and his long dark wavy locks, soft as silk. His body was chiseled with little patches of chest hair on his sternum. His broad chest, his large firm shoulders and strong forearms were causing Merlin some discomfort every morning he woke up. Unfortunately, destiny had other plans, and he could not afford to lose a friend over his feelings.

 

Silence filled the room and only their breathing were heard. The room was starting to get warm; their bodies as well, yet neither made a move towards the other. Fixing the last of his clothing, folding them on the side of the room, Merlin stared at the wonderful sight in front of him that he longed for. Gwaine was only in his briefs, hopping fast under the covers, enjoying the colored face that greeted him.

 

‘There you go, all set for bed my Sir Knight’ said jokingly the slowly retreating Merlin.

 

‘Merlin’ Merlin turned at the mention of his name ‘ Yeah?’ Gwaine wished he could blame his next question on the alcohol that was still in his system. Alcohol did make him more brazen, inhibition thrown out the window. Mead could make the strongest man weep, cry, laugh or disgusting; but for the noble knight, it always made him go after what he wants, regardless f the consequences. He just hoped Merlin would not fault him for this later.

 

‘Where’s my goodnight kiss, Merlin’ teased Gwaine

 

Merlin had the decency to remain calm and not run away like a scared chicken. He stared at Gwaine, unsure of what he heard. He thought. and thought. No matter how many times he replayed the question in his mind; it still didn’t change. Alright, I’m still here. Not a dream.

 

All he could come up though was: ‘uh..What?’

 

‘My goodnight kiss! Don’t you give princess a kiss before bed’ He smirked

 

The boy puffed his chest and exhaled, as he pouted: ‘ As if he deserves one’ He crossed his arms, clearly offended.

 

‘Well, where’s mine then? I sure deserve it for saving your ass from the mean bad wolf’

 

‘Gwaine..You don’t know what you’re saying. Drunk remember, now go to sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow’ he said trying to avoid the uncomfortable topic. As much as he wanted to get closer with Gwaine, he was afraid that Gwaine was still under the influence of the alcohol he ingested. He had grown very fond of Gwaine. Their friendship, their bond was strong. He felt taken care of with Gwaine. Sadly, he was just too shy to do anything about it; afraid to lose the only friend he could really count on.

 

Gwaine ignored Merlin’s weak attempt to deflect the question and pressed on: ‘Please...pretty please Merlinnn. Drunk or not, a knight deserves a kiss from his damsel in distress’ he plucked his lips forward in a mocking kiss motion, which amused Merlin enough to give up and comply. he purposely ignored the ‘him being a girl’ comment, and got to the bedside and sat on the border of the comfortable mattress which dipped under his weight.

 

Hands on his hips, he replied, exhausted: ‘Fine, but only one, can’t have you spoiled, Mr.Knight’

 

With that the tension grew tenfold. It’s a if the pretense was lifted and there were the only ones in the room. Gwaine stared deeply into Merlin’s blue ocean’s eyes as Merlin lowered himself to meet his cunning friend warm cheek.

 

Merlin shook his head, waving the feeling away, getting lost in his own fantasy. One kiss. On the cheek. Then he would run away to his room and sleep it off.

 

The knight closed his eyes, waiting like a princess who would only wake from her prince’s kiss. As the boy got closer to the cheek; he was surprised by the softness that touched his lips. Forgetting he had closed his eyes in this intense, yet innocent, moment, he realized that his lips were now in contact with Gwaine’s moist ones.

 

A brief short ‘..Merlin...’ escaped the long haired knight’s mouth, while the chaste kiss was exchanged between the two men. They both stood still, waiting for something. A sign to go on or stop.

 

‘Gwaine….I..’ whispered Merlin, lips grazing Gwaine’s as he talked.

 

Their forehead were touching lightly, eyes gazing into each other’s, overwhelmed by what just happened. Unable to contain his feelings anymore, calloused hands grabbed each side of the young sorcerer’s head and pulled him into another kiss. But, this time, more demanding. Rough, like Merlin was the thing he craved the most. Merlin could not help, but indulge. He kissed back, fiercely.

 

The kiss was heated, hands were grasping for support, mouths were smashing against one another, discovering their most intimate parts. A warm tongue pushed between’s Merlin’s closed lips, asking for entrance. Gladly, the younger man opened to the strong member; allowing for the exploration of his hot cavern. For a moment they had forgotten why they had gotten there.

 

Slowly, Gwaine’s lips moved to the lovely neck offered to him, suckling on the warm skin. His teeth pierced the delicate white skin, leaving only the faintest of mark; which elicited the most arousing sound from Merlin’s throat.

 

‘AH...hmmm’ said Merlin, twisting in Gwaine’s firm grip.

 

Gwaine could not believe his chance. Merlin was so beautiful like this...all disheveled and free. Like a force of nature. Gwaine’s large palms laid him on the bed, switching their positions. On his back, Merlin could see Gwaine’s adoring face and all the love he had for him.

 

‘Fuck Merlin...I should have done this ages ago’ he muttered, observing the frail, still clothed body under him. Merlin blushed and could help but yelp in surprise as the lewd man pulled his legs apart with his knee, causing his member to rise to the occasion. Embarrassed, Merlin shied away from scrutiny, knowing full well judging by the evil smirk that grew on his partner’s face, he felt his aching hard on.

 

Gwaine stopped him, with a caring touch to his cheek :’ Don’t..turn away..I want to see you’

 

This suddenly brought back the reasons they were here in the first place. Merlin could not do this to Gwaine while he was drunk, what if this was a mistake. Gwaine felt him pull away somehow, and knew just the right words to appease him.

 

‘ I’m not drunk Merlin’ Merlin was about to protest, but was cut short, by a very serious knight ‘ and before you say otherwise, I have not been drunk since we left the tavern...’

 

Merlin was shock by this admittance. Gwaine had lied...but why?

 

‘What? Why?...’ replied the confused boy.

 

‘ I guess it was just easier to show you how I felt, in case you would reject me. At least, I would have had the ale as an excuse….’ he paused, his breath hot, his heart pounding like thunder in his chest. ‘ and tonight, when this guy approached you...I just..lost it...’ his jaw tensed at the memory. He was brought back to reality by Merlin’s lips on the inside of his wrist. A little tear could be seen from the corner of his eyes, worrying Gwaine that he had been too forward.

 

‘Merlin..I-I’m sorry...I thought..’

 

In fear, he retracted his hand from the tender flesh under it, only for it to be gripped solidly by a smaller hand. Gone was the shy look from before, Merlin had now a very focused expression, blue eyes speaking levels of emotions.

 

‘ No..It’s ok...I-I’m j-just very happy...’ he said, bringing the muscle body closer to his frail one. He hold on tight, never wanting to let go. Gwaine leaned into the hug, more relaxed. ‘ I never had anyone like you in my life before….who cares for me’

 

Gwaine breathed in Merlin sweet aroma, forcing eye contact between them now. ‘ I will always care for you Merlin...You were my very first friend, and now I hope I will be the one to make you happy’ He smiled wickedly. Merlin chuckled at Gwaine’s double meaning.

 

‘ Seriously Gwaine, do you think of anything else beside sex?’ said Merlin incredulously.

 

Pretending to be offended, Gwaine’s eyes grew twice their size.

 

‘Of course Merlin….There’s you…. naked under me…screaming my name....’ As he explained he quickly went down to remove Merlin of his shirt. Merlin complied by raising his arms above his head, letting his shirt be tossed on the floor. Merlin shut his eyes as he was waltzed by Gwaine’s sinful voice. His voice had turned deeper and richer than usual, which turned him on even more so. His prick was still confined to his breeches, which were incredibly tight. He was sure Gwaine was laughing internally by the effect he had on his very aroused partner. Gwaine lowered himself to take away every piece of clothing he had on. The sight was breath taking; Gwaine was enjoying this way too much.

 

After his shirt, his pants were gone. The only thing left was his breeches and his neckerchief. When the cold hit his sensitive flesh, Merlin half opened one eye to see what the weight above him suddenly lifted. He couldn’t be more surprised.

 

‘Enjoying the view I see...’ said a very confident Knight

 

In front of him was now a very naked smug Gwaine. His hairy chest was broad and buff. His muscles were defined and very masculine. His confidence radiated from him. His hair was damp with sweat, covering half of his sharp features, only allowing the intense gaze to pierce through his dark locks. Merlin being a being of Magic; he would say Gwaine looked like a god. His mouth was wide open at the sight; he could not help but felt ashamed by how he looked. They were so different.

 

‘ Hey...don’t hide….you are unique and very handsome Merlin...I could just eat.you...up!’

 

As he said this, he roughly pushed down the brown cheap breeches of the boy and engulfed the hard member that had been forgotten for too long. Merlin gasped at the lovely sight of Gwaine with his prick disappearing into this hot space. His breath hitched for a moment, and then they became laboured. His pants were hot and heavy. His hands didn’t know were to be, so he grabbed the covers to bring them to his mouth. Assaulted by these new feelings, Merlin bit into the linen, jaw tense and writhed under the ministration. His pores were open, his skin was moist and very wet. He could feel the talented tongue rolling over his tip, tasting the beads of precum that was already there.

 

Gwaine hummed in satisfaction, sending shivers down Merlin’s spine.

 

‘Fuck...God..Gwaine, this-this...is great...’ he said bucking his hips at the same time as Gwaine bobbed his head up and down. With a wet pop, then came Gwaine cheeky response.

 

‘I know….You have seen nothing yet, mate.’ he said licking the underside of the engorged cock he held in a firm hand.

 

‘Shut up and keep sucking me Gwaine’ said a very eager Merlin, shoving his dick deep into the man’s loose throat. Judging by the cock that stood proud against his leg, Gwaine had liked his friend, future lover, authoritative response.

 

After a very long minute of licking, sucking and biting on Merlin’s cock like it was the best popsicle every created, Gwaine fondled Merlin’s balls with one hand, while the other ravaged the boy’s erect nipples.

 

‘Ahhh….more..please.I-I’m close...’ he huffed, squirming against the bed. He could not hold for much longer under Gwaine’s sinful mouth. Merlin was not very experienced, compared to Gwaine. A few tumbles in the hay with Will back in Ealdor, but aside from that nothing.

 

‘Boy, you should see yourself...So eager for my long thick cock,hmmm’ Merlin’s rod twitch at the naughty words.

 

‘Dirty talk Gwaine?’ he said, smiling, all red in the face.

 

‘Whatever gets ya going baby!’

 

‘Don’t call me that! I’m far from being a girl Gwaine’ he scolded, still thrusting fast into the available hole in front of him. Gwaine increased his pace, while exploring fingers reached their goal. Not expecting something there, Merlin’s blue irises grew wide, body taken by little tremors. Thrust. Thrust.

 

Gwaine enjoyed the taste of Merlin in his mouth. The cock slid home in time with the pace he had set. He could feel that his boy was getting close. The veins on his dick were popping out, more precum dribbling out. Merlin was a force a nature. Merlin’s face contorted in pleasure. One finger teased at his puckered hole, seeking entrance slowly. He winced, but accepted the foreign feeling. He trusted Gwaine not to hurt him.

 

‘Fuck Merlin...That’s it...pump yourself into me… Feel how you make me soo hard...Just imagine that instead of my fingers in your ass,....it will be my very large prick sliding home instead….Fuck I could come on that vision alone..’ Gwaine seeked friction, for his length was demanding attention. Otherwise, he would come from merlin’s, delicious noise alone.

 

‘Gw--Gwaine…. Stop...I’m going to..Please...Ahh.ah.ah...I-I...’ he twisted, panting very hard, his breath increasing in volume and in pace.

 

Gwaine showed no sign of stopping.

 

‘ Gwaine..stop.stop….I’m...god...GWAINE’ and he came, shooting his load inside the awaiting mouth of his lover. Every drop went down the knight’s throat; Gwaine couldn’t be more happier drinking his lover’s essence. He gulped down everything, until the boy soften down and relaxed against him. Yet his fingers never relenting their assault on Merlin’s sensitive hole.

 

Merlin was exhausted. His orgasm was fast and heavy. His body still shook from the aftermath.

 

‘Gwaine...what about...’ Merlin managed to ask about his still very aroused partner who had yet to be satisfied.

 

Gwaine’s tongue swiped his lips seductively as he crawled over the younger body under him to kiss him on the nose sweetly.

 

‘Oh...We’re not done yet!’

 

The taller man grabbed Merlin by the hips, startling him, posing him on his hands and knees.

 

As Merlin got into position, he was saddened by the loss of the fingers inside him. It had started to feel good. Gwaine seemed to understand the look as if reading his mind.

 

‘Don’t worry Merlin, something much bigger is coming. Trust me..you will love this...’

 

‘I do trust you Gwaine...I love you....’

‘I love you too silly! This is more than a one night thing for me; you are worth more than a cheap fling’

 

Merlin felt wet tears fall on his flushed cheeks. He felt loved for the first time. A pang of guilt traversed him as he realized that Gwaine had been totally honest with his feelings and he had not. Gwaine loved a part of him he thought. He didn’t know about his magic.

 

‘ Gwaine..I need to tell you… I-I..h-have.’ he stuttered, tears now falling freely, emotions running high. His turmoil dissipated once he got a glimpse at the most understanding look one could ever receive.

 

‘I know...just focus on this moment Merls...Me and You, nothing else….Just remember I love you as you are’

 

‘Thank you...Thank you’ he said hiding his face in the pillow in front of him. His man scent was comforting; the pillow was full of it. He was ready to get fucked now.

 

Gwaine hummed in satisfaction and spread Merlin’s cheeks apart to look at the gaping hole, ready to take him. Looking at his erect dick, there was now only one thing left to do.

 

‘Look Merlin...I need to ask do you have any lubrication, anything slick I can put on my pride and joy?’ he asked, hoping to god he had something. He would not do this dry. Not to brag, but his dick was bigger than average and he was afraid that he would hurt his partner.

 

‘Yes..yes...in the drawer..Hurry. I want you in me’ said Merlin wiggling his ass to prove his point.

 

With that, Gwaine grabbed the bottle of lotion. He laughed internally when he saw the label. It was Gaius sore lotion for the knights back. Probably meant for Arthur. Ahahah. If Arthur knew, Merlin was a naughty boy.

 

He made short work of his dick, palmed himself a few times to be slick enough with lube not to hurt the waiting boy.

‘You don’t have to tell me twice’

 

Just like that, he shoved himself home in one long thrust. Both men gasped. Merlin felt so full. He could feel the hard organ inside his stretched internal walls, throbbing with excitement.

 

‘God Merlin you’re so...tight!’

 

Once he knew Merlin had adjusted to his girth, he pushed home with more assertion. His hands grabbed the back of Merlin’s waist hard to hold him in place. Close to him, where he belonged.

 

Slap. Slap. Smack. Smack.

 

Back and forth. Fast and Hard. The bed was shaking under the heavy motion. Merlin rocked back against Gwaine. His dick became hard again. The pressure against his prostate made Merlin see stars. This was perfect. THEY were perfect. They were rutting against each other, both lost in the sensations.

 

‘AH...Gwaine...harder..fuck me harder’ the sorcerer said, well ordered.

 

‘I won’t last long Merlin….You’re squeezing me too hard...I..’

 

‘It’s alright...I want you...to fill me with your cum...Mark me as yours..’ Merlin panted, his prick harshing pulled at by himself, hoping for one more release from his beloved.

 

‘Yes...God..You’re the best...That’s it, I’m gonna ...MERLIN’’’

 

‘GWAINE’

 

Both of them came together. Gwaine spilled himself inside the warm tight cavern, while Merlin coated his pale fingers and the drapes below him. Both flopped on the bed, exhausted, eyes closing slowly as their limbs intertwined. Merlin was in heaven. The thick white semen dripped out of his ass as he unclenched his cheeks and relaxed next to the comforting figure next to him. He was glad that Gwaine had asked that goodnight kiss; thus he cuddled closer, sharing the messy bed together.

 

Too tired to get up and clean, they fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on their peaceful slumbering faces, but not before Merlin finally gave that goodnight kiss to his knight in shining armor.

 

The end

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it my dear Sweet! Can't wait to see the art coming from this! kudos and comments are welcomed


End file.
